


Forgive me, I have Makkasinned

by swiftgirl01



Series: Makkachin & Vicchan [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: There were times Makkachin faced conflicting emotions! Emotions that were raw and difficult to control, that is: He stole food. Well, Makkachin would admit that he had been a tad naughty. But, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he would cause a terrible fight between Vitya and Yuuri thanks to his naughtiness.





	

Makkachin was generally a happy dog. He ate merrily, slept leisurely and lived life fit for a king. There were times Makkachin faced conflicting emotions! Emotions that were raw and difficult to control, that is: He stole food. Well, Makkachin would admit that he had been a tad naughty. But, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he would cause a terrible fight between Vitya and Yuuri thanks to his naughtiness.

It all started with sausages, delicious fresh sausages, just lying on the kitchen counter just begging to be stolen. Who in the right mind could blame Makkachin? Makkachin devoured them without any guilt, hid the brown paper bag among Yuuri’s flower pots which grazed the once bare apartment and headed off to his well-deserved nap.

Makkachin was startled awake by raised voices. It seems Vitya and Yuuri were fighting. 

“And I’m telling you forget things. Like you forgot to pick up Yurio’s present last week and forgot to wish Georgi on his new personal best” yelled Yuuri.

“That has nothing to do with this, Yuuri. Like I already told you, I left the sausages right on the kitchen counter” replied Vitya in a strained voice.

“Well, do you see the said paper bag anywhere on the said counter? Because I sure as hell don’t see any, Mr. Five-time World Champion” said Yuuri. Ouch, that has got to hurt thought Makkasin.

“Now, Yuuri. There is no need to get nasty. I’m not a liar and I’m telling you I bought them just like I said I would from your favorite shop! I might forget other things but never the things for my Yuuri” said Victor.

Makkachin at this point felt guilty because it was his fault that they were fighting. And Makkachin sat there contemplating whether he should come clean. 

Yuuri’s eyes misted with tears and Makkachin’s canine heart was lost to his human. He quickly searched for the paper bag and sheepishly stood in front of the fighting couple with the paper bag in his mouth. Vitya was the first one to notice Makkachin. He put his hands on his hips and stared down at Makkachin with the eye. It wasn’t often that Vitya gave him the eye and hence was much effective. 

“Makkachin, don’t tell me you stole food again!” exclaimed Vitya. 

Makkachin set the bag at his feet and crouched and gave him the doggie look known to melt any human’s heart at five paces. Makkachin knew it would work on Yuuri if not on Vitya.

Vitya face almost crumpled in a smile and Makkachin knew he had won, Makkachin rolled over and exposed his belly begging for a rub. It was Yuuri’s delighted laughter that gave his heart relief. Makkachin grinned at Yuuri who gave his belly a playful swat before pressing kisses to his face. He loved Yuuri’s heart which forgave his every mistake. After all, he had adopted the human. How could Makkachin go wrong? 

Yuuri stood up and faced Vitya with eyes full of apology. Vitya smiled and grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pressed kisses to it and told, “As much as it hurts, I have to admit you are right about me. But, since it is Yuuri’s mistake, Yuuri has to give me a reward”. Vitya gave a cocky smile which Makkachin adored. His Vitya truly looked happy to be scolded, Makkachin had to admit he also liked being scolded by Yuuri. Somehow, Yuuri always made his heart feel warm with his words even if they were scoldings.

 

Yuuri’s face turned bright red and he pulled Vitya to the couch and sat in his lap. Makkachin watched as the couple in the couch kissed, watched as Vitya snuck his hands under Yuuri’s sweater. Makkachin sat on the floor watching the couple, ready to Makkasin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one in Makkachin POV. Any comments and suggestions are welcome. If you have any ideas hit me up @swiftgirl01 on tumblr. Thank you for your continued support and reading my work!
> 
> Tumblr: http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/


End file.
